The Hero Academy
Located at One City Central The WayHaven Academy is an academy where students learn and train to become Heroes. It is one of the main settings in WayHaven. W.A. is the #1 ranked school for heroics and is considered as the top Hero Academy in the world. Students are separated into specific Departments and Classes. At the entrance, there is a security wall nicknamed the “W.A. Barrier” that automatically closes if a person does not have a Student ID Card or Special Entry Permission ID. Many precautions have been made to keep members of the press and villains out. WayHaven Academy has some of the most illustrious, distinguished and prestigious staff in the entire Hero community. With Pros occupying most of the jobs and educating the students with acquired knowledge from their past experiences, there is no better Heroics course in the world!. The academy has a strict uniform policy in which all students must adhere to consisting of blazers or sports attire, such as track suits. And all tops are darker shades of blue, while the bottoms are gray pants or skirts. Player characters (PCs) once they have attained the rank of Pro and wish to work at W.A can simply apply by means of Role-Play and may either be accepted or declined. There are some NPC staff members as well (added/removed as is necessary) who sometimes play an important role in the running of the academy. WA Staff The Principal The Sonic Hero, Shrill Name: Gilbert Hamilton Quirk: Sound Manipulation He creates, shapes and manipulates sound waves with his voice which can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. At low frequencies, it may cause internal damage and death. Sound is an invisible, deadly and versatile weapon which can travel through any medium making defending against it (using physical barriers) difficult. Age: 87 Height: 5'1 Weight: 65 kg Nationality: English Rank: '''S-Rank '''History: Was formerly the Top hero before retiring from field duty due to his age. Is often referred to as the first symbol of peace. He is probably the greatest hero to ever live and the best of his generation. Trivia: Likes to smoke pipes, listen to classical Music and is very eccentric personality-wise. He is respected by everyone for his foresight, intelligence and decision making. The Combat Instructor The Gun Hero, Deadeye Name: Aldrick Dufour Quirk: Enhanced Gunmanship He is highly proficient in handling all types of guns allowing him to perform great feats and benefit from far ranged combat. He has excellent bulls-eye accuracy when firing a bullet. His Quirk makes him adept in using all sorts of projectile weapons as well. Age: 29 Height: 6'4 Weight: 77 kg Nationality: French Rank: A-Rank History: Having been born and raised in the streets, he endured a tough childhood, orphaned for the most part. After being taken in at W.A and graduating with honors, he made it his goal to help as many young Heroes as he could and has since then been the combat instructor at the Academy. Trivia: is notoriously stolid and stoic in nature, never saying more than he thinks he needs to. His behaviour is often avuncular and he is very protective of his students, co-workers and friends Category:WayHaven Category:World